Side by Side we Fall
by Chubby Bunny the III
Summary: Shiki talks to Rima after the whole Rido incedent. Will we get a little more insight on the relashionship of Shiki and Rima? - Oneshot


Side by Side we Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction except for the idea

.

.

.

_Shiki and Rima _

That's what everyone said when they addressed them as if they were the same entity. And in a way I suppose that they could be right, after all there was no Shiki without Rima, and there was no Rima without Shiki, it was just that simple.

They understood each other better then anyone else ever could, sometimes better then themselves…

Shiki knew this as he walked into the room where Rima was laying on the bed. After seeing her small form he was surrounded by overwhelming guilt. His beautiful Rima had been attacked and was know lying on the bed in pain, and what made it worse was that he was the one that had attacked her.

Oh, he knew it wasn't him. But if he hadn't been so weak and let his father take over his body then Rima would never have been in so much pain. It wasn't like he hadn't seen what was going on. He'd seen every slash he'd made, felt every slash right down to his heart. And the whole time he'd screamed and yelled for his father to stop. But he hadn't been strong enough

_Weak_ he was so damn weak; his father was right in that aspect.

He'd known the moment that his father had taken over his body that Rima would know almost instantly. Rima and he had a bond. It had been there since they were children and had withstood many challenges. It wasn't like Rima was a stupid girl, she knew. And that made him strangely happy.

Shiki reached out his hand and moved some wild strands of hair from Rima's forehead, smiling slightly at the texture. He'd always liked Rima's hair; it was a strange color a mixture really.

Shiki's eye's saddened as he looked down at Rima "Rima I'm sorry."

"Baka you have nothing to be sorry about." Rima's soft voice reached his ears and distracted him from her words. Shiki frowned once the meaning penetrated the fog that had circled his mind at the sound of her voice

"What do you mean Rima I have a lot to apologize for" Shiki whispered in guilt, pain, and rage at himself

"Like What?" Rima whispered as she opened her crystal blue eyes

Shiki's frown deepened as he went through everything that had happened. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from even myself"

Rima frowned at his apology "What are you talking about Shiki?" She took her hand and untwined his clenched fist "You don't always have to protect me"

"Yes I do especially when it's from myself!"

"Why?"

"Why?" Shiki asked in confusion as he looked down at Rima as he contemplated her question.

Because you're my best friend.

Because you're always there for me.

Because there would be no Shiki without Rima.

Because I lo–

There were so many reason's that he couldn't possibly tell her all of them, and put them in the right wording

Rima sighed at his expression; her Shiki was always doing things for others and never thought of himself. He'd do anything for his mother and Rima was sure that this was how it all happened in the first place. Rima lifted her hand and smoothed out his brow "its ok Shiki you'd don't have to tell me right this second."

Shiki looked down at her face and nodded "How are you feeling Rima?"

"Fine" Rima yawned her answer "Just a little tired."

Shiki nodded his understanding "Then go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up"

Rima opened her half closed eyes all the way "Shouldn't you be helping Kaname-sama?"

"No, Kaname has something planned and I'd rather not ruin it"

"How are you feeling Shiki?" She asked after noticing the worried plans of his usually expressionless face and the stormy eyes looking right through her

"I'm fine Rima" He whispered as he slid his eyes away from her only to return them to her face at the sound of her exasperated sigh.

Rima scooted up the bed till her head was even to the headboard "Shiki shouldn't you have realized by know that you can't lie to me? Now tell me what's bothering you. I know its something."

Shiki let out a small fake smile, more for her benefit then his, before sitting down on a chair to her side "Rima when my father had taken over I could still see everything that was going on, every single last thing. It made me angry that he could do all these terrible things to the people I cared about. And all I could do was scream but I could never take any action against him. And the worst part was that everyone thought it was me."

"I didn't. I never thought that the Shiki that walked through that door was you" Rima whispered

"How?" Shiki asked with interest. He'd known that Rima would be able to tell that he wasn't himself he just never knew how she would know. He thought that perhaps she would know when he didn't answer her telepathic call.

"You would never have walked into that room and asked for blood in that manner." She said with complete confidence

"So you knew from the very beginning?" He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, she knew him better then he knew himself. And she was right he never asked for blood like that, when he wanted blood from Rima he acted like a spoiled brat.

"Of course" She confirmed in an annoyed tone "And you attacking Ruka just proved it, you would never have attacked Ruka."

Shiki let out a small smile "Yes that's true I find no interest in Ruka, I was so happy Kain came to save her although it almost cost me my life."

Rima let out a melodious laugh and nodded her head before looking back at Shiki with all seriousness. "It was quite easy to tell the differences from you're father's Shiki and my Shiki."

"Thank you Rima" Shiki whispered with a slight smile, that made Rima's stomach tighten. She always loved Shiki's smile, partly because they were rare and she was the only one that saw them, and the fact that they made her feel special.

"For what?" Rima asked after swallowing the lump in her throat.

"For making me always feel better." Shiki stood up in sudden speed before wrapping his arms around her petite figure and surrounding her in his warmth. "And for always being there for me when I'm so weak and don't deserve it."

Rima wrapped her arms around Shiki's back before placing her face in his neck and smiling "Shiki" she whispered against his neck "I'll always be here by your side and your not weak, never that"

Shiki tightened his hold on Rima and smiled into her hair "I failed you and don't pretend I didn't because I wasn't strong enough my father gained control of my body and hurt you, I'm afraid you're the strongest of us because even in that situation you were able to save me."

"No your not weak Shiki cause even when your father had control of you; you came back to me." Rima nuzzled his neck "You're the only reason I'm strong without you I'd be a weltering flower"

Shiki pulled away from Rima and gave her a true smile "If you keep saying that enough I might believe you someday"

"I will, after all I'll always be by your side" Rima grinned up at him "It's just that simple"

Shiki nodded as his eyes softened and he lowered his head to Rima's. Rima's heart beat sped up as time seemed to stand still as his lips touched hers and colors whirled around them. Rima wound her arms around Shiki's neck as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Yes, it was a well know fact that Shiki and Rima were nothing without the other. They were always together and always knew what the other was thinking. Side by side they stood together. It only made sense that they would fall side by side.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Important author's note:** I love writing this and I hope you loved reading it so let me know what you think. I hope Shiki and Rima weren't to OC but I thought that this might be what they act like when there alone together. There will be a main story line to this paring and my other two oneshots. The main story will be coming later in June, so look out for it!

When I showed this to my Sister Katie shesaid she hated the kissing ending part so here's an alternate ending to this story. Warning this ending made me laugh and cry!

**Alternate Ending: **

Shiki nodded as his eyes softened and he lowered his head to Rima's. Rima's heart beat sped up as time seemed to stand still…

**PAUSE **

If you thought that this was going to turn into another lovely dovey vomit fanfiction then you have another thing coming…

Rima drew her fist back and slammed it into Shiki's face. "You Moron stop acting like a weak pansy!" She yelled at the top of her lungs

"WHAT?" Shiki yelled as he stood up with sudden speed "What is your damn problem god what are you PMSing?"

"What! Shiki get out!" Rima yelled at she pointed at the door "Didn't you hear me I want to go to sleep!"

Shiki ran out the door and leaned against the door. Ever since she turned 13 this had begun. Side by side is damn dangerous these days…


End file.
